


Half Baked Potato

by Nynaeve



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/pseuds/Nynaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hosting a dinner party, Sam comes to some startling conclusions about the fate of her relationship with Pete... and tubers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Baked Potato

Sam tugged on the hem of her black cocktail dress before grabbing the tray of finger sandwiches off the counter. At Pete's insistence they were hosting a dinner party so that he could get to know her co-workers better. She had tried to talk him out of it, but with their impending nuptials, he was eager to integrate parts of her life that she had kept carefully separated. Initially her guest list had only included General O'Neill, Teal'c, and Daniel, but a week ago she had woken up in a sweat after having a nightmare of being trapped at an awkward dinner party. The guest list was promptly expanded to include Siler and his wife, Susan, Walter and his wife Meredith, Bill Lee, and Chloe, Felger's assistant. Felger, was thankfully, off-world terrorizing SG-8.

Tray in hand she started towards the living room, but paused when she caught wind of Meredith's voice and her name.

"Is that Colonel Carter's fiancé?" the woman asked, her voice low.

Chloe was her companion apparently as it was her voice that responded. "Yeah, that's Pete Sha… S… Shenanigans? No that's not right. He's a cop. Or a fireman. I can't remember."

"He seems really nice," the older woman said sincerely.

"I guess so. I haven't really talked to him ever. I think his head looks like a potato personally."

Sam bit her lip and furrowed her brow. What an odd thing to say about a person, she thought to herself. Before another word could be spoken, she stepped around the corner and smiled brightly at the two women. "Sandwiches?"

Meredith declined but Chloe took her up on the offer and Sam made her way to set them on the table she had moved into her living room for hors d'oeuvres. Frankly she was nervous as hell. Put her in front of a naquadah generator about to explode and she was the paragon of calm. Stick her in a room full of people in a small dress and require her to be a hostess and at that moment, kissing Ba'al seemed more pleasant. A hand came around her waist and Pete put his lips to her ear. "How's everything?"

"My feet hurt and I'm terrified the chicken is going to be dry," she whispered back. "Speaking of which, I'd better go check on it."

He let her go, knowing better than to get in her way, and went back to talking with Walter who was regaling him with work tales. Pete found it fascinating because, of course, he only had limited clearance, and Sam was grateful that it kept him out of her hair. Back in the kitchen, which felt like a safe haven for her, she peered into the oven to check the rosemary and lemon chicken.

"I'm surprised Carter. I distinctly remember you saying something about being a lousy cook." Jack O'Neill's voice surprised her as she closed the oven door and she spun around.

"Sir!" she exclaimed, before shrugging her shoulders. "I can follow a recipe. I'm just good at the simple stuff, you know?"

"So it would seem. I came to see if I could help with anything?"

Sam shook her head. "I think I've got everything. I was checking on the chicken and in another minute I'll pull the baked potatoes…" Her voice trailed off.

"Carter?"

In a flurry of motions she opened the oven and pulled the tray with the potatoes off the top shelf. Putting the baking sheet on a trivet, she eyed the potatoes, completely forgetting momentarily about her guests in the other room as well as her commanding officer standing in front of her.

"Carter are you okay?" Jack moved over to where she was and waved a hand in front of her face when she didn't respond.

"Sir, I have to ask you a strange question…" She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Does Pete's head look like a potato?"

He blinked once and then again. "What?"

"Just answer the question sir. Do you think his head looks like a potato?" Sam watched as he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another.

"I haven't really studied his head very much, I mean, he is _your_ fiancé."

Despite his deflection, she noted the guilty look on his face. "You do!"

"Well to be fair, I thought it was more like a tater tot. Daniel thinks it looks more like a potato though."

"Oh my…" She started sinking to the ground and Jack quickly moved to catch her and carefully stand her back up. His calloused hands on her bare skin made her cheeks flush and she was torn between wanting to step away and wanting to find a position that let her be closer to him. His brown eyes looked down at her intensely and her breath caught in her throat. "Sir," she whispered hoarsely. Reluctantly he let go and she steadied herself on the counter. Just then Pete walked in.

"Just wanted to see when you wanted me to seat the guests!" He didn't even notice the tension between the two officers, but just continued to grin. Then her fiancé spotted the cookie sheet with foiled potatoes on them. "Oh great! I didn't know we were having baked potatoes. I love potatoes!"

Jack and Sam shared a blink-and-you'll-miss-it glance before she replied, "You can start seating people now if you want. We can start with the potatoes and then I'll get the chicken."

He gave her a thumbs up and headed back out to where their guests were mingling. When she faced Jack she saw him trying to hide a smirk and she glowered at him. "Not a word, sir."

"I wasn't going to say anything," he protested, his brown eyes dancing in amusement. She couldn't help herself and a smile broke out on her face and they shared a laugh before descending into an awkward silence. "So, I guess, I'd better…"

"Yes, let's go get seated," she agreed hastily and the two made their way to the dining room where everyone was gathering. Using tongs she placed potatoes on each plate and when she came to Pete's plate she met his loving gaze and then glanced down at the tuber she was about to put before him. Keeping her visage frozen in a pleasant expression she felt her heart sink. No matter how great of a guy Pete was, this wasn't going to work out, and with an even heavier heart she sat down, leaving her plate empty.

"What wrong Sam?" Pete asked quizzically as he noticed her plate.

Forcing a smile she looked him square in the eyes. "Nothing Pete. I just realized that I didn't want to have a potato when I've got my favorite food coming later." Her blue eyes shifted towards Jack who was ribbing Teal'c about something and she added softly, "You know how I am about saving room for what I love best."

The End


End file.
